


Let All My Happiness Be Yours

by TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, That is easily explained away, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy/pseuds/TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy
Summary: Tyson plans the perfect Christmas proposal.





	Let All My Happiness Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stormylullabye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormylullabye/gifts).



“Mack, I need help,” Tyson told Nate as he dropped into his stall next to Nate after practice, a few weeks before Christmas. 

“I don’t think I’m qualified to provide the kind of help you need. I’m sure one of the docs can give you a referral to like a psychoanalyst or whatever,” Nate fired back as he unvelcrowed his pad straps. 

“Ha. You’re hilarious. But really I need help, like before Gabe gets back from talking to Lauren.”

Nate stopped what he was doing; it wasn’t often Tyson used what Nate had dubbed his ‘serious voice’ so he gave him his full attention. 

“I don’t know what to get Gabe for Christmas,” Tyson said. 

Nate’s nose wrinkled. “What do you mean? We spent like three hours in that ring store in New York so you could pick out an engagement ring.”

“That’s not really for  _ Christmas  _ it’s for  _ life _ ,” Tyson told him as Nate rolled his eyes. “I want to give him something  _ important  _ and  _ emotional  _ before I propose.”

“Isn’t the proposal supposed to be the important emotional thing happening?” Nate asked, confused. 

“You, are hopeless,” Tyson said, throwing his hands up in the air. 

JT, the only other person nearby, leaned over and peered around Nate. “So get this. My dad got called away from my parents first date, some weird family emergency. A couple days later he took her on another date, but to a different place and they never went back to that restaurant. So that’s where to took her to propose, to finish their first date.”

Tyson stared at JT, a plan forming in his head. “That’s some cute shit,” Nate said, hitting Tyson’s arm. “Do something like that!”

“I’m thinking, leave me alone,” Tyson said, shoving Nate. 

“Oh no,” Gabe said, walking up to sit down in his stall. “Everyone stay back, his head might explode.”

“I don’t think my head is the one that’s on the verge of exploding, have you looked in the mirror?” Tyson countered. 

The room devolved into laughter and the subject was dropped as everyone hurried to get changed and get out the door. 

  
  


“Want to take a nap?” Gabe asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Tyson over their kitchen island while they were eating lunch. 

Tyson groaned. “I can’t believe I’m turning you down, but I told Nate I would help him with family Christmas stuff.”

“That’s fine,” Gabe shrugged. “I’ll take a nap alone.”

Tyson groaned again as he got up to put his plate in the dishwasher. 

“I hate you so much,” Tyson told Gabe, leaning against him for a kiss. 

“No you don’t.” Gabe smirked before he pressed a kiss to Tyson’s waiting lips. 

Tyson groaned, again. He groaned as he picked up his keys and wallet. He groaned as he walked out to the garage to get in his car. 

As he backed out he called Nate. It took longer than usual for Nate to answer. 

“‘Lo?” Nate sounded sleepy. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Tyson asked, bouncing in his seat. 

“Laying on the couch with the dogs,” Nate answered, slowly. 

“Ok, if anyone asks what you did today tell them I was helping you with Christmas stuff.”

“Why?”

Tyson huffed. “Because that’s what I told Gabe I was doing when I left the house a few minutes ago.”

“You  _ lied  _ to Gabe?” Nate hissed, now wide awake. “What are you actually doing?”

“It was just a little white lie. Instead of doing Christmas stuff for you I’m doing Christmas stuff for me,” Tyson huffed. 

“Well, what are you doing?”

“Remember when we first started dating and we always made a big deal about our dates? We always made sure to have separate alone time away from hockey and team stuff, you know?”

“Yeah,” Nate grumbled. “You guys did all kinds of fun stuff and I wasn’t allowed to go.”

“Nate, we were going on  _ dates _ ,” Tyson said, not for the first time. “Anyway, I’m going to go to a bunch of the places we went to and get like menus and maps and stuff like that.”

“Um, ok,” Nate said. 

“I’m going to get it all framed with pictures of us from that time and give it to Gabe for Christmas and then I’m going to ask him to marry me,” Tyson explained. 

“Oh,  _ oh _ ,” Nate said. “That’s a great idea.”

“Yeah I thought so, Comph sort of gave it to me. Remind me to thank him at some point,” Tyson said. 

“Yeah, for sure. The dogs need to go out so I’ve got to go, but I’ve got your back if anyone asks,” Nate said. 

“Thanks.”

Tyson drove nearly an hour and a half south of Denver to the restaurant where he and Gabe had their first official date. When he pulled into the parking lot he was shocked, only about half of the building still stood and the rest looked like it would be down soon. 

He sat for so long, staring at the construction site and trying to figure out how to salvage his plan, that someone came and knocked on his window. 

Tyson jumped, thankful for the dark tint on his windows. He rolled down the window for the guy, who appeared to be the foreman.

“Can I help you with something, son?” The man asked with a slow southern drawl. 

“Probably not,” Tyson told him. “I was coming here because this is where my boyfriend and I had our first date and I wanted to get some sort of momento or something because I’m going to propose on Christmas.”

The man considered Tyson. “What sort of momento?” He finally asked. 

“I don’t know, like a menu or a napkin with the name on it,” Tyson said, pointing at the sign still clinging to the front of the building. 

The man scratched his beard before saying, “That dumpster over there, the regular one, not the construction dumpsters, you see it?”

Tyson nodded, confused. 

“That’s where we threw everything from inside this place, there were some menus in there. You’ll probably have to dig but you’re welcome to whatever you can find.”

“Oh! That’s awesome, thank you so much!” Tyson said. The man nodded and indicated Tyson should drive over by the dumpster. 

The dumpster didn’t seem to hold any old food or anything gross,just broken tables, chairs, paperwork, general things from inside an old restaurant. 

After pulling the biggest pieces of furniture off the top and stacked them beside the dumpster Tyson didn’t see any option but to climb in. 

He decided on a system to sort through the trash and started digging. 

And digging. 

He’d been going at it for a couple hours when the foreman came over to check on him. 

“You’re gonna lose the light soon, son,” he warned Tyson. 

Tyson nodded and wiped the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. His jacket had been abandoned within moments of climbing into the dumpster. 

“Yes, but this is important. Do the parking lot lights still work?” Tyson asked. 

“They do, but this dumpster isn’t going anywhere for a few days and Christmas is weeks away, you can come back,” the man told him. 

“I can’t,” Tyson told him, shaking his head. “I have to leave for a work trip tomorrow afternoon. I wasn’t expecting this, just a quick drive down and back. I won’t be able to make it out here again for a while.”

The man nodded in understanding. “Well me and my crew are heading out and I already told the evening security guard that you’re allowed to be here. Good luck, son. I hope you find what you’re looking for.”

“Yes sir. Thank you for your help,” Tyson answered, reaching out from inside the dumpster to shake the man’s hand. 

The man left Tyson alone again and he kept sifting through the debris. 

For another forty-five minutes. 

Finally, he found an entire stack of menus and held them up in triumph, doing a little dance in the dumpster. 

He hauled himself out and put several menus and one of the solid wood table tops in the back of his SUV before tossing everything he’d thrown out of the dumpster back in. 

The security guard came over and Tyson shared his triumph. The guard promised to pass it along to the foreman, whose name Tyson asked for, along with the construction company’s name. 

He wanted to send the man a thank you card. 

Tyson drove back to the city, much faster than he should have. He had been gone a lot longer than he had meant to be and he hadn’t gotten everything done he’d wanted to. 

There is a park he and Gabe had gone hiking in that he wanted to get a map from but it’s forty five minutes further from Denver and Tyson did not have another hour and a half; Gabe was going to be suspicious was it was. 

When Tyson got home it was fully dark outside and quiet inside. He yelled for Gabe but didn’t get an answer. There was a note on the counter saying Gabe had taken the dog for a walk. 

By the time Gabe got home Tyson had taken a quick shower and was cooking dinner. 

“Hey babe, smells amazing. I wasn’t sure when you would be home so I didn’t want to cook yet,” Gabe explained, coming to kiss Tyson. 

“Yeah sorry, Nate and I got caught up,” Tyson explained, leaning into Gabe’s heavier frame. 

“Did you get everything done for his family?” Gabe asked, sitting down at the bar. 

“Mostly,” Tyson said, not wanting to elaborate in hopes he could use the excuse again. 

  
  


“Where is Tys?” EJ asked, coming into Gabe and Tyson’s hotel room and glancing around. 

“Cheating on me I’m pretty sure,” Gabe answered. 

Gabe was not prepared for the calphony of noise that came from the other guys in the room. They all talked over each other until EJ whistled and everyone died down. 

“What are you talking about?” EJ asked, exasperated. “He would never.”

“He would. He is,” Gabe said, flopping down on one of the beds. 

Mikko sat up next to him and rubbed Gabe’s back. 

“Why do you think that?” Kerfy asked from the other bed, between Josty and Comph. 

“For the past few weeks he’s been disappearing anytime we’re home, on the road too sometimes, so I think it’s someone on the team,” Gabe explained.

The guys got loud again, talking over each other until EJ shushed them. 

“Thanks,” Gabe said. “It started off with him telling me that he was going to help Nate go Christmas shopping a few weeks ago and he was gone for like six hours and took a shower when he got home. Who needs a shower after shopping? No one. And ever since then he disappears for hours and hours at a time with stupid explanations. It’s either Nate or Colin, I’ve ruled pretty much everyone else out.”

“He’s not cheating on you,” JT blurted. 

“Thanks for the pep talk, but I can tell,” Gabe said, shaking his head and leaning into Mikko. 

“It’s not a pep talk, I know he’s not cheating on you,” JT said. “Just, trust me. He’s not.”

“How do you know?” EJ asked. “Like you  _ actually  _ know?”

“Yes,” JT said, confidently. “Without a doubt.”

“You know what he’s doing?” Gabe asked. 

JT nodded. 

“What?” Mikko asked. 

JT shook his head. “I can’t tell you, but please believe me. He will be done soon, trust me.”

“Please,” Gabe said. 

“I’m sorry,” JT said, shaking his head and scooting to the edge of the bed. “I promised I wouldn’t. But I would never cover for him cheating on you.”

JT got up and left the room, leaving Gabe gaping after him. 

“Do you two know?” EJ asked Josty and Kerfy still sitting on the bed. 

They both shook their head no. “He knows I can’t keep my mouth shut so he wouldn’t have told me. I would tell you if I knew,” Josty assured Gabe. 

“You should talk to Nate,” EJ said. “If Comph knows, Nate definitely knows.”

“Tys said they were getting something to eat,” Gabe shrugged. 

“Tys and Nate are supposed to be getting food?” EJ asked. 

“Yeah, but he’s lying to me all the time now so, who knows,” Gabe said, dejected. 

“I passed Nate in the hallway when I was coming here, he went into his room. Alone,” EJ said. 

Gabe stood up quickly, throwing Mikko off balance and making him catch himself so he didn’t face plant into the bed. 

“I- I don’t know what to do,” Gabe said, hesitating now. 

“You need to talk to Nate.” EJ insisted. “Tyson has always been horrible at keeping things from you, he probably thinks he’s being smooth at keeping a gift from you or something. You know he likes to put a lot of thought into things, even if he gets too excited and tells you about it.”

Gabe nodded miserably. “Come with me?” He asked EJ. 

He agreed. “And if they are cheating on you, I’ll kill them.” 

They left the others in Gabe’s room and made their way down the hallway to Nate’s room. 

EJ knocked and Nate answered, smile disappearing from his face when he saw Gabe. 

“Hey uh, Tys is, Tys is,” Nate stuttered. “In the bathroom! His stomach is bothering him! He said you were having movie night so he didn’t want to go there. I’ll tell him to text you.”

Nate tried to close the door in their faces but EJ kept it open and easily pushed into the room. 

Gabe pointed to the bathroom, door open and light off. “Did you leave him in the bathroom of the restaurant?”

Nate didn’t say anything. 

“What’s going on, Nate?” EJ asked. 

Nate shook his head. “I can’t say anything.”

“You have to give him something,” EJ said. “He thinks Tys is cheating on him.”

Nate looked horrified. “He would never! Gabe, he would never. I can’t tell you what he’s doing, but he would never. This is the last time he’s going to disappear. I promise. He’s done. He just text me before you knocked.”

  
  


“Nate and JT said you think I’m cheating,” Tyson said, sitting down next to Gabe on the hotel bed. 

Gabe nodded, picking at his cuticles and refusing to meet Tyson’s eye. 

“They said you weren’t.”

“I’m not,” Tyson assured him. “I’ll tell you everything if you want me to. Right now. But I promise, I have never, and would never, cheat on you. I’ve been planning something for you.”

Gabe shook his head. “I trust you. I panicked.”

“Are you sure?” Tyson asked, reaching over to take Gabe’s hand in his. “Because the last thing I want is for this to come between us.”

Gabe turned to Tyson, lacing their fingers together. “No, you’ve obviously been working hard on this. I don’t want to ruin it with a stupid freak out.”

“You’re sure?” Tyson asked again. 

“I’m sure,” Gabe assured him, leaning in to press a kiss to Tyson’s lips. 

  
  


The time until Christmas drug on. By the time his parents and sister arrived from Sweden and Tyson’s parents and sister from Victoria, to stay with them for the holiday Gabe was constantly bugging Tyson for hints. 

“Bea, you have to help me. He’s driving me insane,” Tyson pleaded with Gabe’s twin as they cooked breakfast two days before Christmas. “Last night he was offering, uh, sexual favors  _ on the plane _ for hints about his present.”

“First of all please never mention my brother and  _ sexual favors _ in the same sentence again, second, I will take him shopping with me today. I still have a few things I need to get,” Beatrice promised Tyson, patting his arm. 

“Thank you,” Tyson sighed. 

After breakfast Beatrice, true to her word, made Gabe go shopping with her. The dads went with Tyson to pick up Gabe’s gift, moving it from Kerfy, JT and Josty’s place to hide it in one of the spare rooms at Tyson and Gabe’s house. 

It had been hidden at Nate’s but Nate came home one day from the dog park to find Gabe standing in his kitchen, completely uninvited and clutching the spare keys that hung in his and Tyson’s kitchen. He had a guilty look on his face and all the cabinet doors were open. 

Once they got the gift home Tyson wrapped it, after their parents were done oohing and ahhing over it, and slid it under the bed in the room his parents were sleeping in. 

  
  


Christmas morning came and they exchanged gifts with their parents and sisters; Gabe vibrated with excitement. 

“Tys, can I  _ please  _ open my present now? I can’t believe you managed to keep it a secret this long,” Gabe begged. 

Tyson thought about torturing Gabe a little longer, because he was suddenly nervous that he hadn’t done this right. 

Tyson’s dad followed him into the spare room to help with the gift. 

He placed his hand on Tyson’s shoulder. “Don’t be nervous. He loves you more than anything, he won’t say no.”

Tyson nodded as his dad hugged him, telling him how proud he was of the man he had become, and how proud he was of Gabe and the solid couple they were. 

When he dad let him go Tyson slid the gift from under the bed as he dad went to his suitcase and got the ring box Tyson had given him to hide. 

Tyson slid the box in his pocket and he and his dad carried the gift to the living room, careful not to rip the wrapping paper. 

“What took so- wow that’s really, big,” Gabe said, a little disappointed. 

Tyson’s dad held up the large but thin present and Tyson came around to stand next to Gabe. 

“Go ahead,” Tyson said, smiling at Gabe. 

Gabe ripped the paper off and immediately went to his knees to look at it; Tyson’s dad balanced it on his legs and pushed the rest of the paper off the corners. 

Tyson had gotten the table top he’d taken carved into a collage frame to hold all of the pictures and mementos he had collected. 

“This is where we had our first date,” Gabe said, running his finger over the menu. 

“Yeah,” Tyson said, fingering the ring box in his pocket. 

“But it closed down, they’re building a mall,” Gabe said without turning to Tyson. 

“Yeah, I have a story to go with that one that I’ll tell you later,” Tyson said with a small laugh. 

Gabe spent time looking at each thing Tyson had collected for him, his comments sounding weepier as he went on. 

Gabe turned around to hug Tyson and found down on one knee, open ring box in hand. 

“Gabriel-“

“Yes!” Gabe interrupted. “Yes I will!”

“You didn’t even let me ask you anything!” Tyson huffed over their family’s laughter. 

“Sorry, sorry, go ahead,” Gabe said, grinning and getting to his knees to look Tyson in the eye. 

Tyson couldn’t help but smile back. “Gabriel, I knew I was going to marry you the day I met you, then it took us years to finally get together. It took everything in me to not propose to you over our chicken marsala on our first date. And a million times since then. But I had to wait for the right time.”

Gabe nodded, Christmas lights were shining in his tear filled eyes. 

“Gabe, I love you, will you marry me?”

“Yes, of course! Yes!” Gabe said before launching himself at Tyson, knocking them both to the floor and the ring box skittering across the floor. 

Gabe kissed Tyson until someone cleared their throat, startling them apart. 

“Sorry,” Gabe muttered, getting up and pulling Tyson to his feet. 

Tyson laughed and wrapped Gabe in a hug. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

“Me either,” Gabe said, leaning down to kiss him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little bit of Avs Christmas fluff!


End file.
